


Do you want to go to the seaside, I'm not tryna say that everybody wants to go, but I fell in love at the seaside

by wearetheluckyones



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Size Kink, established tomlinshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's smile widens. "C'mon, popstar, you'll make me blush." Nick slides his hands from Louis's back to his arse and taps to get Louis to jump so he can lift him up. Louis does, and Nick lifts him and helps him wrap his legs around Nick's waist, grinning.</p><p>"I've decided you're going to fuck me. Carry me to the bedroom, please and thank you." Louis tells Nick primly, smirking, cheeks pink.</p><p>Nick snorts, but he takes Louis in anyway (what Louis wants, he gets), and deposits him on the bed carefully, leaning down to kiss the skin below Louis's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to go to the seaside, I'm not tryna say that everybody wants to go, but I fell in love at the seaside

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy Tomlinshaw riding, cause, you know... like sleepy, slow, drugging sex is fucking amazing.
> 
> Dedicated to my partner who found out I write gay fanfictions the other day and didn't freak out a single bit (slow, sleepy sex instead :D).
> 
> Also, sorry I haven't been updating in a bit, I've just found out I'm having another little bub! He or she is due in April next year! Xx

When Louis gets home, Nick's on the balcony smoking a fag, and he curls himself around Nick's back, pressing his face into his shirt.

It's warm outside. Not summer-warm, more like just starting to get there, a cool breeze that ruffles Nick's hair, tickles Louis's face.

"How was work, then, popstar?" Nick asks, and it's not sarcastic at all; slow and soft, quiet as he puffs out the smoke from his drag.

Louis hums, shrugs his shoulders and reaches up to tug Nick's shirt up so he get underneath and press himself into Nick's warm skin.

"That bad, huh?"

"No, I-" Louis shakes his head. "I'm just bein' a whiner."

Nick chuckles and Louis can feel it vibrate through him, shaking his body, warming Louis's belly that's got nothing to do with sex. "That's a given, my dear."

Louis doesn't reply, but he does give Nick a sharp bite over his shoulder blade, tugging at the skin with his teeth.

"What's up, love?"

"Tired," Louis mumbles. "The new tour starts soon, and we're nowhere near ready for it." He shakes his head again and kisses Nick's skin, over his shoulders and the knobs of his spine. "S'getting tedious."

Louis's glad Nick doesn't say anything, mostly because he's sure he'll say the wrong thing without realising and it'll end in a fight.

"I love you, Nick, I know I don't say it a lot and we fight and argue and fuck, but I really do love you."

Nick curls his fingers in Louis's on his own belly. "I know you do, duck, and I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you to Mars and back."

Nick laughs. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

"That doesn't make any sense." Louis tells him, shaking his head. "But I love you more than the Stone Roses."

Nick laughs. "Wow, that is a lot."

"I love you more than I hate your hair."

Nick laughs again and pulls away from Louis and turns to face him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Louis's lips. "You win."

"If I didn't have you there would be nothing left, the shell of a man who could never be his best, if I didn't have you I'd never see the sun, you taught me how to be someone."

"Sap." Nick tells him, but he's smiling and his cheeks are red.

"Am I not allowed to sing my boyfriend his song?"

Nick's smile widens. "C'mon, popstar, you'll make me blush." Nick slides his hands from Louis's back to his arse and taps to get Louis to jump so he can lift him up. Louis does, and Nick lifts him and helps him wrap his legs around Nick's waist, grinning.

"I've decided you're going to fuck me. Carry me to the bedroom, please and thank you." Louis tells Nick primly, smirking, cheeks pink.

Nick snorts, but he takes Louis in anyway (what Louis wants, he gets), and deposits him on the bed carefully, leaning down to kiss the skin below Louis's ear.

"How d'you want it, duck?" Nick asks, knees bracketing Louis's thick, gorgeous thighs.

Louis runs his fingers through Nick's fringe and hums. "Dunno, just want it."

"On top?" Nick offers, unbuttoning Louis's jeans and tugging the zipper down, reaching in and tugging out Louis's cock, just leaving it there, stretched obscenely out of his jeans. Louis nods, and Nick tugs his jeans and briefs down, reaching up to then help Louis out of his shirt.

"Yeah, on top." Louis agrees, nodding his head as Nick reaches into the bedside table for the lube and condoms, putting them next to Louis's hip and pushing him down onto his back with a hand on his chest, over his heart. Louis goes, spreading his legs wide and bracing his feet on the mattress so Nick can get in between. Nick strips first, tugging his top off, then his jeans, then his boxers, his cock, thick and hard and red, huge, admittedly bigger than Louis had ever had before, slapping up into his belly, smearing precome over the skin there.

(Louis remembers when he'd told Nick, about him being the biggest Louis'd ever had, and the fucker, of course, had puffed up with pride, then spent an hour eating Louis out before fucking him hard with said cock).

He slicks his fingers with the lube, warming it with his thumb (Louis hated it when it was cold and he always complained for days after, so Nick always warmed it first) before pressing the tip of his middle finger into the puckered skin of Louis's hole.

Louis huffs out a sharp breath and manouvers a few pillows under his back, neck and head so he's propped up and he can watch Nick.

Nick's still got his rings on, like the one on his index finger that Louis had bought for him when he was in Edinburgh last, with a vine pattern around both edges and 'You're a prick <3' carved inside, just for them. It's cold, the metal against his skin, but he doesn't argue, not when he's got Nick's finger crooking in to his prostate, and then two, stretching him, preparing him for Nick's cock, then three and four until Louis's sure Nick's gonna fist him again (and Christ was that hot the last time). But he doesn't, just takes his fingers out after a while and reaches for a condom, pinching the top and rolling it to the base of his dick and crawling up until he was level with Louis.

"Still on top? Or d'ya want me to fuck you like this?"

Louis pushes himself up, and Nick has his answer.

Nick settles on his back, with Louis on top of him, in his lap, smiling slowly, eyes drooping, like he gets when all he wants is slow sex, cups of tea, stupid daytime TV and baths. Like he gets when being a popstar who tours the world feels shit, lonely, and he wants comfort without having to ask for it. Nick doesn't need him to anymore.

Nick helps him onto his cock, watches as Louis presses it to his hole and slides down with a whimper, pulse beating fast under his skin.

"You alright, duck?"

Louis hums, blinks at Nick and rubs his belly, right where Nick knows Louis can feel his cock head pressing up into him. Nick hopes for the millionth time since they'd started fucking that he isn't rearranging anything vital. "You know I hate when you call me duck."

"You like pet, though, don't you?"

Louis nods, keeping one hand on his belly while he places the other, flat, on Nick's own belly, lifting himself up slowly, grinding back down. "Yeah. And Pumpkin." Louis rises and falls in slow, languid, drugging thrusts, racing up for Nick's hand, curling their fingers together. "And maybe Peach and Lamb, just a little."

Nick smiles at Louis, lifting Louis's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to each of his fingers. "Only a little?"

Louis hums, grinding his hips down into Nick's, thinking about wrapping a hand around his cock, but deciding against it. He wants to come just like this. "Yeah, just- uh, God, Nick- a little."

Nick curls his hand around Louis's hip, moves it up to cup Louis's pec, his shoulder, his neck, his chin, his cheek. "Well, pet," Nick says. He doesn't finish the sentence, if it even was a sentence, just runs his thumb over Louis's bottom lip, grinding up into Louis as Louis grinds down back around Nick, clenching almost rhythmically.

"Nicki," Louis sighs, eyesfluttering closed, breathing out a moan, squeezing his fingers around Nick's, pushing his face into Nick's hand like a cat.

"You're the only person I won't punch for calling me that." Nick tells Louis, and Louis takes it for the compliment it is.

Louis smiles down at Nick and moves his hips faster, just fast enough to get them both off, but still slow enough to be what he wants. He flattens himself into Nick's front and press their lips together, licking into Nick's mouth, grinding down into Nick.

"You still good like that, or do you wanna be on your back?" Nick asks once Louis straightens up again, licking his lips.

"Yeah, on my back."

Nick helps Louis off and onto his back, kissing him again as he lifts Louis's hips and presses in again, fucking in a little harder than before, grinding up into Louis's prostate until the younger man whines, shivering under him. 

"Nick, please," Louis begs, digging his heels into Nick's hips, meeting everyone one of Nick's thrusts. "God, Nick, I wanna come so bad, please."

"Want you to come, Lou, want you to come for me." Nick digs a hand between then and curls it around Louis's cock, jerking it until Louis whimpers into Nick's mouth, his cock jumping in Nick's hand, and he comes.

"Fuck, Nick!" He cries, back arching up off the bed, panting into Nick's mouth, fingers clenching around Nick's, arse clenching around his cock.

"God, Lou," Nick moans when he comes too, hips stuttering as he spurts inside Louis, biting Louis's bottom lip. "God, Lou." He repeats.

"Nicki." Louis pants, kissing Nick again as they come down. He smiles into Nick's lips. "I love you, you prick."

"I love you, too, shorty."

"Fuck off, I'm not short!" Louis whines, scowling at Nick, smacking Louis's shoulder. "Get out of me, you gross old man."

Nick grins, kissing the top of Louis's head before pulling out of Louis, sitting up on his knees and pulling the condom off, tying it at the end and getting off the bed to drop it in the waste bin. He gets a tissue and wipes away the come on Louis's belly, throws that in the bin, and then climbs back onto the bed, curling around Louis, pressing his hand into Louis's belly.

Louis giggles, just giggles, and curls his fingers in Nick's, curling their legs together. "Can we order Chinese?"

Nick smiles into the back of Louis's neck and nods. "Yeah, just a quick nap."

"Old man."


End file.
